


The Lives You Love to Lead

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: Short-cuts to Happiness [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days.</p><p>It’s been three days since he was last at the studio and Arthur is about ready to crawl out of his skin with how restless he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lives You Love to Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smuttyandabsurd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/gifts).



> Written for the Dialogue Meme, for the prompt 'You want me to do what?'

Three days.

It’s been three days since he was last at the studio and Arthur is about ready to crawl out of his skin with how  _restless_ he feels.

He can feel a tremble building, spreading through his frame as the withdrawal hits him hard. His feet tap, unable to stay still. His fingers tap out a rhythm of 3/4 into a chair arm, his thigh,  _anything_ within his reach. He finds himself humming random bars of pieces and he  _craves_.

It’s only been three days and he’s already about to break.

Three days ago he had stormed out of the studio in a rage, his voice still raw and crackling from the (slightly undignified) shouting match he might have had. With one of the most experienced and talented dancers in attendance.

And yeah, he  _hasn’t_ followed before and he may have been reluctant to the suggestion of anything other than leading, but Arthur likes to think he’s a reasonable man. He had, in fact, been perfectly civilised when discussing the possibility with Antonio.

And then Yao Wang had waltzed in (no pun intended) and managed to  _completely_ rile Arthur up by trying to goad him into following without even attempting to just ask him up front.

“It’ll be a nice challenge for you, since you’ve only ever lead,” he’d said, and wasn’t that just completely patronising.

Arthur had, naturally, been irate. Hence the shouting match.

But three whole days without stepping foot into the studio feels like a lifetime, and the more Arthur thinks on it the more his resolve crumbles.

Because deep ( _deep_ ) down he knows this is the best opportunity he’s about to get.

Yao Wang is easily the best dancer at their studio; the way he moves across the floor is effortlessly graceful, his stage presence strong. He’s said to be a strict partner, but if there’s anyone who Arthur thinks he can win a championship with, it’s Yao Wang.

He has already picked up his phone three times today; has almost hit call. Each time he’s forced himself to stop.

His pride can only hold him back for so long though.

At 5:15 he can’t take it anymore.

He just has to hope it’s not too late already.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to upload this since the next instalment is in the works ^^' (As usual, the thing holding me back was trying to think of a title. As usual, I borrowed it (from a song this time))


End file.
